Fantasy
by scoob2222
Summary: Lulu relaxes in a bubblebath and fantasizes about the many men in her life. throwback to the Brenda Barrett scene


Lulu gave a giant sigh of happiness as she sunk down into the bubble bath. After surgery she hadn't been able to take one of these for weeks and now, finally she could relax and let all of her recent problems go away. She could forget about the murder case, about her here and then gone again father, her crazy step-monster and just…..think pleasant thoughts.

That's when Dillon game in.

"Dillon, what are you doing?" she asked, grabbing some bubbles to cover herself.

"Lulu, I couldn't wait a second longer to tell you I'm in love with you."

Lulu's eyebrows almost hit her hair, "Are you…serious? You couldn't wait until I was not naked."

Dillon shrugged, "Well I could have, but this is so much better, in fact it's almost like a movie. Like in Out of Sight when Jennifer Lopez dreams about George Clooney in the bathtub and…"

"Okay, okay. One--I never want to know why you've seen that movie, and two—I thought you couldn't wait to tell me something."

"Oh right," he leaned down and tried to smile sexily before he leaned in to grab her face, he leaned his lips closer, then pulled away, then leaned closer, then pulled away, then…

"Oh forget it!" Lulu exclaimed and threw bubbles at him.

"Ahh!" she shook her head to get rid of the image, "What was that about? Let's try to think of less of a bumbling moron." She closer her eyes again, when she opened them the door of the bathroom opened again and Spinelli rushed in.

"Oh! Oh! The blonde one is bathing! The blonde one is bathing and the jackal is here!"

Lulu shook her head and looked upwards, "I said less of a bumbling idiot!" She looked at Spinelli who was now waving his hands at her as if she were a goddess. She could work with that.

"Hey Spinelli," she yelled.

He stopped and looked at her, "Yes, my bubbly and enticingly wet mistress," he said.

She smiled and crooked her finger at him, "Come closer."

He waved his hands frantically and moved closer….only to slip on a wet part of the floor. He quickly got back up and moved closer, "I am sorry, my blonde one I slipped, but the jackal has returned and he will protect you from the muscled one and the incestuous one, because you really…"

"STOP!" she yelled and shook her head again, "Out! Out!"

She blinked twice and Spinelli was gone. Suddenly she heard Marvin Gaye's "Let's get it on," start to play.

"Yes," she said, "This is the way bubble bath fantasies go. Now, who do we have behind door number three?" As she said it Milo opened the door, clad only in silk boxers and glistening with oil, "I could work with that," she said and smiled at him.

She lifted her legs and rested them on the edge of the tub, "I might need help getting to some of those…hard to reach places."

Milo smiled, "Of course, Lulu, whatever you want. I'm your love slave."

Lulu giggled and handed him the loofah when suddenly a gun shot went off, "What the hell?"

Sonny, Jason, and Max burst in, "Milo we have to go. We need you to go kill something."

"Someone."

"Well, yeah, but we don't say that in front of witnesses."

Milo nodded and pulled a gun from his boxers.

Lulu's mouth turned down in a frown, "That really was a gun."

"I'll be back later," Milo tells her as she continues to stare in disappointment.

"Besides," Jason said, "You cannot date Lulu. She and I went on a road trip…we have a connection now."

"A what?" Lulu said, "Oh someone make this stop. Seriously."

"Hey Jason," Sonny said, "if we ever decided to open a strip club we could make a killing off of her, look at those legs."

"Oh ewww!" Lulu yelled, "What happened to me being Luke's daughter and you looking out for me."

"Baby, with those legs lots of people would look out for you. And well, I could kill your father and that would solve that problem." Sonny came closer and Lulu shrank back into the tub.

"Please wake up, wake up," she shook her head harder as Sonny leered and Jason and Milo argued over who had connected with her the most, "WAKE UP!"

"Ewww, ewww," she said when she opened her eyes and found the room empty again….well empty, but there were candles everywhere that weren't there before, "No," she said, "I changed my mind. I don't want to have an erotic bubble bath with my dream man. I just want to get out now. Seriously," she let out a little whimper and pouted, "Make it stop. There's no one left."

"Lulu," the voice said suddenly from her side.

She was struck silent by the sight of Officer Cruz, her brother's partner sitting on the floor next to the tub.

"Are you alright?" he asked, "I went to get you a drink and you started to scream."

"A…drink?" she asked suspiciously.

"Sparkling grape juice," he said as he handed her the wineglass.

She took it then just stared at it for a moment.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm waiting for something to jump out of it….like a gangster or a movie freak….you know that's the way the night's been going."

Cruz smiled, "Baby, I think all that chocolate you ate earlier made you dream strange. No one is here but me and you….and you are supposed to be relaxing. Go ahead, lean back."

Hesitantly she did, and then watched as he grabbed the loofah and filled it with her favorite soap. Smiling at her in a way that made her feel as if she was going to melt, he dipped his hand into the water and grabbed her ankle. Gently he lifted her leg up, kissing her ankle before he began to slowly rub the loofah back and forth over her skin.

"Oh!" she said softly as his hand moved farther and farther up her leg. She gave a soft sigh of pleasure as he moved up her body, his lips moving towards her as his hands moved upwards towards her breast.

"LULU!"

"Mwhat?" she said as she jerked up swallowing water as she woke up.

"You've been in there forever. Get out before you become a raisin," Tracy said and then she heard her stomp away.

"No," Lulu said, "Damn it!" she yelled at an already gone Tracy, "That was a good one!"


End file.
